Jared's Top Ten Best Post Genesis Wave Archie Sonic Characters
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Note: For future 'top' reviews, rants, or other reviews in general I may try to make a preview image, however for now I will just focus on content and get right to the nitty gritty.) Hello everyone! It's your pal/worse enemy/friend/ buddy, Jaredthefox92! :D Recently I have been asked by someone why I don't do a review series on various forms of media, and to that I have been contemplating myself why I don't either? Maybe it's the fact I'm too soft on reviews? Maybe it's the fact I tend to be very fan biased with my content? Maybe I just like fan material more than official material? Well whatever the reason, that ends today! It's time to take the gloves off and put my reviews in the ring! (Also since plenty of people have already done reviews I can get off the hype train and give my 100% honest perspective on the matter. Anyways, before we begin I would like to state that I want to break off from the tradition of the Sonic fan community and a lot of media reviewing critics and start with my top 10 best! instead of my worst, (no offense to anyone out there, I just want to give my fans and friends something pleasant to hear on how I actually appreciate Archie and Sega's efforts to mend their mistakes. ) Thus I shall start with the top Post Genesis Wave Archie Sonic characters of mine thus far. Then I shall move on from the comics to the games, and perhaps after all that is good is said and done, Jared can go back to being the antagonistic guy he is and trash talk all the poor excuses in both the comics and the games. Now, without further adue, this is Jaredthefox92's top Post-Genesis Wave Archie Sonic Characters! 10.Amy Rose Now I know what you're thinking, why is Amy Rose on this list? Why is she so low on this list? What is even the heck Jared? Well boys and girls, there is a reason why Amy, and official Sonic character is on this list and why she is so low on this list, but mentioned. That reason being is that Amy herself has gone through what I would see as MASSIVE character development, at least where the main Archie Sonic series and the Sonic Universe continuities are a concerned. You see, from what I have gathered I have seen Amy go through massive character development post reboot. much like Sally as well Amy has learned to give Sonic some space, venture off, become more useful, and become her own character. (At least where the Archie comics are concerned. What was once Sonic's stalker and a freedom fighter wannabe Amy has become more independent, more strong, and even more useful, (especially around the Shatter World arc.) Yes, I am well aware that she has been developing for quite some time now, even under the pre-Geneisis Wave timeline, however I feel that Archie has really given Amy more room to develop for herself and they have left their 'Sally vs Amy' subside, at least for now. 9.Wendy Naugus Now, I know what you're all thinking, "Jared you derp, Wendy is from the old Tails Adventure game and she is just like Amy! Also even worse she is a newer character and has been used in the recent issues!" Well now, you are right.However I would like to point out that Wendy is being used in a reboot, meaning Archie is deriving from it's source material and giving it's own spin on the character. (Also Jared needed to find a rather low tier, high regarded character by himself so why not give the old girl a shot huh?) Anyways, I would like to say that I may like Wendy for all the wrong reasons. For starters, (and this one is the obvious one that everyone should know is coming), Wendy reminds me of one of my own characters, Amanda. Amanda :Request: by SassysGallery Well, now that we have that useless little tidbit out of the way, let's get to the real reasons Jared likes Wendy. Well for starters, she is an adult character who actually brings some much needed diversity in terms of villainy. Not only is Wendy a human witch, she is Naugus's sister and even secret lover of Eggman. (Not that that gives her any brownie points from me.) However, what I do like about her is that how she actually cares for her own brother, but isn't so dumb as to not see when he is not worth watching out for. Shallow? Kinda, but then again you should know that I like flaws in my characters it's just really human and good writing to have them NOT be the shining examples that they should be if they are villains. She is a sadistic, a coward, and a hypocrite. However, as a villain and the old bag she is, that is just what she needs to be. 8.Professor Von Schlemmer Oh lookie here? Another non-Archie born Sonic character on this list form other media? Jared this is heresy! Well now, hold your anger as I would like to reuse the example I used with Wendy. The reason Dr.I'mnotreallyagermanwithmysillyaccent himself is on this list is because like Amy and Wendy, Von Schlemmer has received a massive overall like they have. The guy goes from being a kooky nutcase with no real benefit, (well other than turning Tails into a giant and having him be at odds with a village created by a bunch of living, talking bratwurst people who are a crime against nature. ) However, this time around int he 'Silver Age' story arc Herr Dokor is seen as a member of the Onyx City Science Center, and now the once quack doctor,(no offense to Dr.Quack himself), is actually a semi-legitimate scientist. What I really like about the good doctor is how he has shown to have a compassionate side and wants to use his inventions for good and when he messes up the doctor actually wants to help out to save people from his mistakes, (even if going to means of asking for help characters like Silver and Gold.) While he may not be the most noteworthy of the new post-Genesis Wave cast, I still think he is a huge step up, (and pun intended from his inventions that seem to turn Sonic characters into giants), from the Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog version. 7.Razor the Shark Finally, a actual Archie Sonic character who is homebrewed fresh out of the reboot! First of, I would like to say that while usually I'm not one for mentioning the design alone, I really like Razor's design. (Minus the piercings, but that is just my personal issue with rings and piercings to begin with. Nothing bad on the character). What I like about Razor is that you would expect him to be a bully, a jerk, and all those nasty things one would suspect from previous 'cool' Archie Sonic characters. Nope! Now while Razor obviously has a tough guy attitude and clearly doesn't trust surface dwellers. Apex the Dolphin by Laina-Paramore (Sorry, couldn't resist), Apex apparently is a bit more level headed towards outsiders and fiercely loyal to his leader, (and perhaps love interest), Coral. While Razor is a new character, and a bit untested, he still seems like a step in the right direction as the character seems to go past the 'tough guy jark' mentality of Shadow and Knuckles, to sort of a big softy under all that scaly skin and teeth. 6.Nephthys the Vulture Here is a character that up until now, has been for the most part under my radar. For good reason too as Nephthys is supposed to be undercover and incognito! Nephthys is the egg boss of midesta, (the Middle East), and her name fits her character very well. (If you know your Egyptian mythology, Nephthys helps protects souls in the under, I digress though). Anyways, despite me first thinking she is a man, Nephthys actually has a soft, motherly core under her faux stern and serious demeanor. Long story short, she is either a spy working undercover to plot against Eggman, (mostly likely to also liberate her homeland), or she is in fact a hero on the villain’s side simply due to the fact that she think Eggman has basically already won his war against the Freedom Fighters and G.U.N. She acts like a sort of barrier to protect her loved ones and friends by just making sure just enough of Eggy’s plans come to fruition, minus the spared effects on her assigned region should she not preform her duties. I like the fact that Archie brought back the concept that even on the villains side, there are those characters who are merely trying to do what’s right on the wrong side, and not due to selfishness. Uncle Beauregard Rabbot anyone? 5.Axel the Water Buffalo Meet the soldier! Well, Axel IS a soldier, and a fairly loyal one at that. (Even if he is motivated into serving Eggman the same way lady Nephthys is, through fear. ) Axel is a gruff, stern, and gun go like warrior. (Which makes since for his region of ‘Efrika’, and his species). What I like most about the character however is despite being motivated by basically being under Eggman’s gun, Axel often is not afraid to put himself in harm’s way and has even shown to be rather comrades towards his subordinates, (as opposed to a certain power hungry echidna, but that is a character for another day.) Axel’s philosophy is that of a strong tribal family, ‘you take care of your people, your people take care of you’ kind of brotherhood philosophy. Also he has really cool augmentations with cybernetics as he can use his horns and toss chains around his wrists to drag in opponents! It’s not a crocket jump, but it’ll do! 4.Cassia the Pronghorn. One of the two ‘Northmaerican’ deer Eggbosses, Cassisa is the younger of an Egg Boss and a sassy, outspoken, and wait a minute, where have we seen this before?: The Grief Strikes Back by lizardman22, Lilith the Demonette by DerpInHoves, Aloisia Die Panzerhund by JaredtheFox92 Self-deprecating humor aside, Cassia is like a feisty, energetic, and overconfident type who always is trying to prove something . However, despite her rash, impulsive, and sometimes annoying, and childish nature, Cassia holds a strong sense of honor. She was so nice as to let Bunnie go free with an emerald, (albeit not knowing it was important), and to be honest the only reason she is loyal to Eggman is because she sees that she has to for the good of her sister and for the good of others. Cassia also has a tragic past, but it is perfectly understandable. She seems to have been stricken by a disease and the only way to save her was to come to Eggman for cybernetic augmentation. So in a sense she had to be turned into a cyborg to save her life, but Eggman being the evil fatman he is, has the plug to the life support in his grasps. 3.Clove the Pronghorn Welp, we all saw this one coming now did we? I mean you cannot have one sister without the other right? Clove is Cassia’s big sis and the cool and levelheaded one. Clove handles things with a calm, tactical analysis and is also the caretaker and guardian of Cassia, (even though Cassia wishes sometimes she would be otherwise). Not going on about her cool design as a deer, her cool design and power scythe, no what really makes me like the character is that I am actually a brother to a younger brother myself. I know how it would feel if my brother’s life hanged in the balanced and the fact this pushes her to do villainy makes perfect validation, (in a rather cruel and sad way that is.) Did I mention she also has a laser scythe? Just like in Jared’s favorite anime? (That's Gundam by the way.) 2.Thunderbolt the Chinchilla Man, the villains are on a roll on this list aren’t they? (Ha ha! Get it? You can see that the animal I’m about to speak about is a chinchilla? :iconbadumtshplz ) Anyways, let me first of state that I love this little psychotic ‘notice me sempai’, little electrifying fangirl ball of fluff. Sure, she’s a heartless, insane, sadistic, and cruel little ball of fluff. However, it’s the fact that she is Dr.Eggman’s number #1 fangirl, (at least in the Archie comics anyways. ) I can just see this crazy little chinchilla listening to E.G.G.M.A.N all night long! However, don’t let her cuteness and small stature fool you, Thunderbolt is ferocious with her powerful electro attacks, and she takes no prisoners! (She’s probably #2 in the ‘I like to abuse my own underlings for fun and giggles, second only to Mordred Hood’.) Now, before we proceed we should have some honorable mentions. While there can only be one character on this top list, I have a likening to several others. Some honorable mentions include: Nigel Acorn: Yep, basically now King Maximillian Acorn is basically voice by Tim Curry in my head! King Acorns even comes with new hardlight combat armor! Breezie the Hedgehog: While she isn’t my type of ‘villainess’, (I am not the evil corporate executive type), I do like that they have taken a really lame concept from the original series and actually made her rather cool with her media empire. I can respect a business woman, and if Breezie were real she would be on my valet before Trump and Hillary! Sonar the Fennec: I like her design, and she looks cute. I would need to know about her more. I really haven’t read up on her issues to be honest with you. ^^’ 1.Eclipse the Darkling. ' ' To be honest this one surprised and shocked even myself! Believe it or not, there was a time where I, Jaredthefox92 thought nothing good could come out of Shadow, his games, or anything to do with him. However, I, Jaredthefox92 am now glad to tell you that I was wrong. Eclipse, man where to I even begin with this guy? Eclipse in my personal opinion is a thousand times better than his so called ‘hero’ brother, to me Eclipse IS the hero, (and by that I mean he is still the villain. He is just the one I would be rooting for despite the fact he wants to enslave and feed humanity to his alien babies). You see boys and girls, Eclipse has very good motivation for being the bad guy he is. His entire race was extinct and on the brink of destruction. His very being was made to take revenge on the Black Arms losing in Shadow the Hedgehog He was made to kill Shadow, get revenge, and conquer humanity to save his race…..and then…..stuff happened… You realize that this fierce ‘ultimate alien’, is a bit of a softy who is naïve like a child, eats bowls of cereal while watching Mobius television, is a parental father figure of four, and on top of all that? Eclipse has tried not once, not twice, but three times to forgive Shadow for all he has done only to have it be Eclipse’s undoing. Yes, this cool and lovable alien first saw Shadow as a brother before an adversary. Now tell me folks? Who is the REAL villain here? The alien only trying to keep his entire species from dying, actually has an interest in our culture and semi-likes us, and tried to ‘redeem’ his very own brother three times without even having to put the effort to? Or is it just edgelord Shadow because ‘hey he’s Sega’? I’ll leave you folks to contemplate on that matter. Even without all his hidden likable tendencies, Eclipse is still a ferocious and cool villain. He IS the original the Shadow, his powers include, but are not limited to: Telepathy, mind control, metamorphosis, fuzing with various other aliens to acquire powers, curling, cogitative thinking and sentience (and by this I mean he has more sense in his brain than Shadow), capacity of understanding a foreign world’s culture, super strength, and don’t get me started on how he doesn’t even use most of his supposed Chaos powers! To me Eclipse the Darkling, (and his accessory ‘younglings’) is not only better than Shadow the Hedgehog, but he is probably the best Archie Sonic character I’ve seen come out of the reboot and overall! Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC